


Like A Virgin

by infiniteworld8



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack Has Secrects, CC Has Secrects, Drunk Asshole Ashley Purdy, Drunk Christian Coma, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Underage, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine a few drunk band members, a ton of secrets and one late night on the tour bus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

The concert a few hours ago had been their last concert for a day or two and everyone was enjoying the downtime. Jake and Jinxx were debating something about amplifiers...or maybe it was guitar strings. Actually Andy didn’t have an exact idea because when it came to music both of them were way better instrumentally than he would ever be, even if he practiced for a thousand years straight.

Andy, snagged some chips from a bowl on the table in front of him and then grabbed his pen back from where he had tucked it behind his ear as another idea for their next album came to him. Late night was some of his best times for creativity.

Just as apparently it was CC and Ashley’s best time for wild partying. They both had left after the concert, and Andy could only guess the girls, booze and who knew what else they were getting into in the meantime.

He wrote down another line for a song lyric and was humming softly to himself trying to figure out a tempo when he heard the sound of someone singing at apparently the top of their voice. It sounded like CC and he sounded very obviously drunk.

A door slammed and Andy looked up as the two absent members of the band appeared. CC was rapping something (which he tended to do when he got drunk) and Ashley was following CC close behind looking weary about the whole thing.

CC was drunk as fuck...that much was obvious. He had a ridiculous happy look on his face and was more than a little unsteady.

Jinxx and Jake stopped what they were doing to take in the spectacle. Andy raised his eyebrows catching Ashley’s gaze.

Ash sighed as CC finished his rap song and took a bow. “CC drank a shit ton of God knows what and so yeah we left the party….he climbed up on the stage at the bar and was trying to get naked during his rap solo.”

CC grinned as he overheard that. “Gotta show the assets man” Andy watched as CC apparently decided it was a great idea to strip right then and there….it was bad enough when he was sober with all the streaking he did. Naked, drunk CC, was not something Andy needed to see tonight.. CC succeeded in getting his shirt off before Ash managed to stop him.

He looked momentarily bummed about the whole thing until he seemed to noticed everyone else in the trailer. “Andy, what’s up?”

Andy tried hard not to smirk as CC came over and fist bumped him. “Uh, nothing...why don’t you get some rest.”

“Not tired. I feel awesome!” CC laughed at nothing and added to no one in particular. “So fucking awesome.”

“He’s really going to feel awesome in the morning” Jinxx muttered, to Ash he added a little concernedly. “Are you sure nobody put anything in his drink?”

Ash shook his head. “No, I think he just drank a lot….he was doing shots like they were going out of fashion, and then he got in a drinking competition with some guys and I think he won but…”

Meanwhile, CC had moved over to the table where snacks were spread out. He grabbed a handful of Andy’s chips eating them noisily and dropping crumbs everywhere before he scooped up the bowl Jinxx was eating out of.

“Hey!” Jinxx’s yell was either ignored or CC was too busy sampling his cheerios to hear. Jinxx sighed as CC set down the now empty bowl.

“I like corn flakes better.”

“Next time I make _myself_ a bowl of cereal, I’ll be sure to think about what _you’d_ like.” Jinxx said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

CC seemed to find that hilarious and reached out ruffling Jinxx’s hair. Then CC laughed like somebody had said the funniest joke before he seemed to spot Jake. Jake had just peeled a banana and looked resigned to CC’s food stealing ways. “Here.” He nudged the banana forward. “I suppose you want some.”

“No.”  CC added. “I don’t stick _round, soft, long_ things in my mouth….that would make me gay.” CC then hastened to add. “And I’m _not_ gay.”

Jake looked a little disappointed and more than half bemused by the whole situation and took his snack back with a muttered, “Uh...okay.”

CC wasn’t done though, instead he leaned down almost creepily in Jake’s personal space and stared the man directly in the eyes. Andy and everyone in the bus were watching the proceedings with rapt attention.

“Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you man?” CC’s voice was dead serious.

“Uh,--yeah...yeah I think you’ve said somethin--”

“No! I mean like I _love_  you.” CC pushed past Jinxx who was sitting next to Jake and navigated his drunk gangly body somehow into Jake’s lap.

Andy chuckled as he watched Jake’s face contort from discomfort to confusion and back to discomfort.

CC meanwhile was continuing. “You play the guitar awesomely...like better than anyone--” He paused and turned to Jinxx who was now pretty much sitting on the very edge of the seat. “I mean you’re good too but I _love_ Jake so his playing has to be better right?”

“Sure anything you say.” Jinxx said chuckling.

Reassured CC turned back. “And--and I just love you, dude.” Andy watched as CC attempted to kiss Jake (It looked like on the lips) and because he was drunk as hell, missed and instead caught his cheek.

“And how is kissing him and practically trying to make out not gay?” Ashley muttered from where he had settled on the couch next to Andy.

Andy shrugged preferring to keep his own feelings on the situation to himself. He wasn’t sure how Ash would react to his own revelation, but judging how Ash seemed to be totally into girls Andy stayed silent.

“I could have gotten laid tonight but I didn’t because I had to bring his drunk ass back and now he’s trying to get some. Fucking cockblocker!” Ash continued. “There was this one chick-”

“Let me guess, was she blonde?” Andy snorted at Jinxx’s question. It wasn’t really a secret that Ash had a thing for blondes.

“Of course she was! And she had some of the best tits, I swear. Fuck and her eyes! I could totally tell she wanted to do dirty, dirty things to me, Biersack.”

Andy stopped what he was writing and looked up at Ashley with a raised eyebrow. “You really think you’re that good at reading someone?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I can tell when someone has those ‘fuck me’ eyes.”

“Guess you really don’t pay attention to me then…” Andy muttered as he went back to his notebook.

“Huh?” Ashley’s momentary confusion faded as he continued, “Yeah, I can tell when you’re horny, you’re cranky as fuck….that’s one of the reasons you should have come out with me. We could have gotten you a nice blonde to let off some of that steam.”

“What if I’m not into blondes?” Andy muttered this time refusing to look at Ashley for a moment. He put his pen down and looked at Ash again. “Ash….I….Nevermind.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say. Besides I told you. Chicks aren’t my thing.” Andy quickly added “In seedy bars that is.”

“Fuck why are you being such a prude? You lost your virginity at like what, 15? Now it’s like you’ve taken on a vow of celibacy lately.”

Andy was saved from answering as Jake chimed in from beneath CC still. “And let me guess Ashley, you lost yours when you three, right?”

Ashley scoffed, looking proud of himself. “Fuck you Pitts. I was 14 when I popped that cherry. What about you?”

“20.” Jake said shrugging. Ashley started laughing, almost in hysterics.

“20?! Fuck man, I didn’t think you were such a late bloomer!”

“Unlike you, I care about who I give myself to. There is such a thing as preventing STD’s.”

“That’s what Condoms are for...Sheesh, who in their right mind stays a virgin past like what, 19?”

CC giggled and raised his hand. “Me! Oh, oopsss, I wasn’t supposed to tell you guys that.” CC giggled again nearly falling over into Jinxx’s lap. He added in a sing song voice. “Was supposed to be a secreeeeeeeet.”

Andy set his notebook to the side of him and looked in CC’s direction with a concerned look. “Hey Ceeses? Why don’t we get you to bed huh? You’re going to have one helluva hangover in the morning as it is and we all know how you get when you don’t get your sleep.”

“Buuutt, Andyyy I’m not tiired.” Andy pushed his hair out of his face with frustration.

“So what, you’ve never used your dick before?” Andy glanced in Ashley’s direction and huffed knowing that the round of teasing was going to start.

“You’re both obviously drunk, so why don’t you both just go to bed?”

“Dude I so have! I masturbate all the time, you know that! I just like….haven’t got laid.” Andy pinched the bridge of his nose when it was clear he was being ignored.

“Are you serious? You’ve never had sex before?” Jinxx looked at CC incredulously.

“Never ever, not even once!” CC laughed like he had made some joke.

Andy ground his teeth as he glanced between CC’s innocent drunken face and the wicked gleam of mischief present in Ashley’s.

Ashley could be a Hello Kitty loving softie, but when he was drunk….like really drunk….he was a bit of a jerk.

“So what you’re saying is the only person who wanted to be intimate with your wiener was your hand? That’s not something I would brag about dude.” Ashley laughed and added, “I bet if you looked really hard you could have found at least one chick to bang.”

“Yeah, are you scared of sex or something?” Jinxx asked curiously.

“No...I mean--” CC had slipped off Jake’s lap and his face was still half drunk happy, but it was fading fast.

Ash didn’t give CC a chance to finish. “Are _you_ scared of women then?” Ash snickered and added. “Maybe you’re playing for the other team, after all you were just trying to suck face with Jake a few minutes ago.”

Jake looked uncomfortable at that, and bent his head scratching at something on the table in front of him. Andy turned to look at Ash who was smirking and obviously enjoying laying into CC. “Can you lay off Ash? Okay? It’s not funny.”

“Shit, I’m just making an observation.”

Ash’s observation had CC’s smile vanishing.

Ashley added. “I mean CC here, has been fucking lying to us and every interview he’s going on about all the girls he’s fucking and here we find out it’s not true….makes you wonder.” Abruptly Ash turned to Andy and asked. “You keep defending him--are you a virgin too?”

Andy felt all heads turn to him, including CC who looked a little desperate. Andy couldn’t tell--he couldn’t. “Uh--of course not. That’s stupid...why the hell would anyone be a virgin when they’re 23.”

“Exactly, let alone 29.” Ash started up again.

CC was looking more and more upset, but Ash apparently didn’t notice or was so drunk he didn’t care.

“Do you even know how sex works?” Ash tried to start, explaining. “You find a pussy and you stick--”

Jake cut him off, sounding a little pissed. “Ash shut up!” He turned to CC who had gone pale and said. “You were just joking right? I mean--you can’t really be a virgin….”

CC swallowed, he looked sick. His voice was wavering as he quickly said. “Of course not, I can’t be a virgin that would be stupid...I--”

“Liar!” Ash laughed raucously. “What a fucking liar...a 29 year old virgin...now I’ve heard of everything.”

CC started to say “I--I--it’s--” Then he just stopped and stared at them, his lip was wavering and Andy could see his eyes were wet. Jinxx noticed and reached across the table patting CC. “It’s okay.” But CC didn’t noticed Jinxx or even Jake who appeared to be upset by what was happening.

Ash still hadn’t laid off. “You’re about to be 30 soon, they made a movie about a 40 year old virgin Hell!, they might have just as well made a movie about CC here.” Nobody but Ash laughed.

Andy almost instantly felt remorse for not sticking up for CC more and instead trying to keep his own secret safe as he watched CC climb out of the booth. His stomach nearly dropped out as he spotted the tear trails down his face before he managed to silently stalk off towards his bunk. With a glare, Andy turned towards Ashley.

“The fuck is wrong with you Ashley?”

“What? What did I do? CC should have kept his mouth shut about it if he can’t handle a few jokes!”

“You’re an asshole, that’s what you did. You know, he should have been able to tell us something like that without teasing like did. How can we say to fans we’re honest and open to each other if we can’t even tell each other something without being teased about it?”

“Why are you suddenly so bent out of shape about this, Andy? It was just some teasing!”

“You’re a fucking Asshole, Ashley.” Andy stood up really quick, grabbing his notebook and stalked off toward his own bunk angrily. On the way there, he managed to snag a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the kitchenette counter.

Once at his bunk, he set his notebook and the bottle on the mattress precariously before looking back to where CC and Ashley’s bunks were. He noted that the door to their area was closed. With a deep breath, Andy went to the door and knocked.

“Go away Ash.”

“Hey Ceeses, it’s me. Can we talk for a moment?”

“Just go away.” CC’s voice sounded muffled.

Andy hesitated then pushing the door open.

The curtains to CC’s bunk were closed but Andy could hear the sound of crying from within. He felt like shit because he knew he was part of the reason. “CC I just want to talk.”

“I--I don’t want to talk to you.” CC sounded like he was gulping as he tried to stop crying. “You want to make fun some more like everyone else?”

“No.”

CC laughed mirthlessly sounding miserable. “Yeah, whatever. Everyone is laughing at me now, they think I’m pathetic. And I am. I’m a fucking loser.”

Andy felt even worse at that, “You’re--”

“Just go away.”

“It’s okay you’re a virgin. It’s--”

“Stop lying!”

“CC--”

“Go away!” CC yelled this time, before Andy could hear him start crying again.

“Alright man. I’ll leave you alone. Goodnight.” Andy sighed to himself and headed back towards his own bunk. He felt terrible. He heard the other’s go to their bunks and could tell by their somber voices that Jake and Jinxx felt at least half as bad as he did.

≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎≎

He felt like he’d been run over by at least three semi-trucks. His head was killing him and his stomach in knots, and he hadn’t even opened his eyes or moved a muscle yet. With a moan, Chris tried to slowly roll out of his bunk carefully so as to not hit his head on the ceiling of his bunk. When he was fully upright, he held his stomach as the contents lurched upwards. Quickly he ran to the onboard bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain basin. Once his stomach was emptied he rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth before going back to his luggage, pulling out two aspirin.

He dry swallowed them wincing as he felt one catch in his throat before continuing downward. Ash’s bunk was empty and CC was thankful for that as he grabbed some clothes and washed up quickly before continuing to the kitchen.

He needed some caffeine but first a really big glass of water. His mouth felt like cotton, but his stomach seemed like it was still tenuous about accepting new additions, still he figured a few sips of water would be okay.

CC walked through the tour bus only now realising that the other’s bunks were empty. When he got to the kitchen he started to open the fridge only to freeze as a voice said from behind him.

“Hey.”

Andy was sitting at the table in the small kitchen drinking something (probably coffee) out of a mug. CC stared at him, last night’s events coming back with vivid clarity. He didn’t answer and quickly turned away from the other man not meeting his eyes. CC grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip, then started to leave only to stop as Andy spoke again.

“Everyone’s gone. It’s kinda late in the morning and I knew you’d sleep late so I stayed around so I could--”

“Taunt me some more?” CC blurted it out without thinking. He winced at how harsh he sounded and then added “Whatever, I’m --”

“No, I deserved that.” CC turned back to find Andy visibly upset. He shifted his mug back and forth between his hands and finally said. “It’s just us no one else is around and I need to talk to you okay? So can you give me five minutes?”

CC hesitated. He didn’t really think Andy was going to tease him some more but last night had him feeling apprehensive.

“Just five minutes, please?”

CC didn’t answer, instead he slid into a chair opposite Andy. “Okay what?”

“Last night was--wrong.” Andy continued. “Ash shouldn’t have been an asshole and it shouldn’t have mattered whether you’re a virgin or not.”

“Is that what this is?” CC slammed his water bottle down. “You’re going to apologize for everyone and I’m supposed to shrug this all off and we’ll laugh about it later?”

“CC-”

“I’m a fucking joke, everyone is thinking in their head the almost thirty year old virgin...I’m a loser.”

“Chris--” Andy reached out to touch him reassuringly and CC flinched away.

“Don’t touch me!” He stood up. “I know nobody wants me...I know I’m fucking skinny and anyone that even would want me it’s only because I’m part of the band.”

CC continued ranting. “And yeah Jinxx guessed part of it right.” His voice was thoroughly miserable and sounded disgusted with himself. “I kind of am scared of sex..okay there I said it.”

“You don’t--”

“Yeah I do...it’s freaking unsanitary, and I can’t talk to anyone and when I try to --when I even think of being with someone I think of when I was a kid and that--” CC abruptly stopped his voice sounding broken and small. “So I lied during the interviews, and I lied to fans and I lied to you guys, because I didn’t want everyone knowing how pathetic I am….and now you know anyway, so go ahead and laugh.”

“I’m not going to laugh at you for being a virgin. Why would I laugh when I’m one too?”

CC froze at that glancing at Andy hopefully before his face fell. “Stop--just stop playing with me okay?” His shoulder’s slumped and he had tears in his eyes as he whispered. “Why are you guys doing this to me?”

“Listen to me, when I was a kid, I was always the ‘fat’ kid. I was overweight. And so back in Middle School, I think-”

“What does this have to do with me being a virgin?”  
  


“I’m getting to that. In Middle School, it was 6th grade I think, so I was just hitting puberty. This PE teacher I had, Ms. Milton was her name, and we were talking about BMIs at the time, she stood me up in front of the class and told me that I’m Overweight, and that I’m living an unhealthy lifestyle, that I should have more respect for my body, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Chris watched Andy’s face as he stared into his coffee cup. He saw the emotions dancing across Andy’s face.

“After that the kids started bullying me. Like really bad. I was stuffed in lockers, called names, beaten, my clothes stolen from the locker rooms so I had to go home in my gym clothes, you name it. I got so depressed and started starving myself to lose weight. It got to the point once where I collapsed at home and had to be rushed to the ER.”

“You always said you never had any eating disorders.” Chris looked at Andy with surprise when he saw the bitterness on his face.

“Yeah I also told everyone I wasn’t a cutter too or had any experiences with that..”  
  
“What?”

“Yeah when I started losing weight I was still depressed and all I could think about was that I was fat, overweight, not good enough. I was so self conscious of my body that I started to hate it. So I started cutting because I thought I deserved it somehow. Pretty messed up huh? I lied about losing my virginity with that older girl at 15. I lied about being a cutter, fuck I even lied about my sexual orientation.”

“Dude, but you’ve had girlfriends! We’ve even met a few!”

“Yeah and eventually they got tired, Scout and me were more friends than anything...and I wasn't being real with myself when I got with her. I loved her but not like that. And why do you think Juliet and me broke up? She wanted to fuck...I couldn't...end of story.”

“Fuck. I had no idea, man.”

“It’s fine. That was the point though, for no one to know. That’s why I lied.”

“Can I see them? Your scars I mean.”

“A lot of them I covered up with tattoos, and the others are on my thighs, but here’s a few that you can still see.” Andy put his right arm on the table palm up and pointed to a few shiny lines of skin on his wrist that hadn’t been covered up yet. They were old, that much Chris could tell. The scars criss-crossed in no particular order, and he was struck by the sheer number of them.

Andy held his hand out for a moment longer then self consciously retracted his arm clearing his throat. “I wanted you to know you weren’t alone. I acted like an asshole last night, I was so worried about someone finding out about me that I didn’t let you get teased.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t really the others or you...for most part…” CC trailed off, tracing a finger over the table top.

Andy knew what he meant and let out a sigh running his hands through his hair. “Yeah I know Ash--well Ash isn’t himself when he’s drunk and nowadays--”

CC answered for him. “Nowadays Ash is drunk most of the time.”

Andy grimaced at that piece of truth but didn’t deny it. Ash was still in control or so Andy convinced himself to hold off the inevitable confrontation, but Ash had always been a heavy drinker and now it was getting worse and worse.

“Yeah…” CC hesitated then looked, up and added. “There was something else I wanted to tell you...I mean you didn’t have to tell me about your cutting and stuff, so the reason--well one of the reasons I’m still a virgin--”

Chris paused and grimaced looking embarrassed. “Look, it’s not a big deal, and --and I’m over it but--” He took a deep breath. “It started when I was fourteen. I had really bad allergies back then--not just runny nose with the season change I mean hives, trouble breathing all kinds of shit with different foods.”

“Okay.” Andy waited patiently not exactly sure what Chris was getting at. But CC was already continuing speaking faster.

“So after I had a really bad reaction the school nurse said I couldn’t eat with the other kids. They made me eat lunch in this counselor’s office...and he was nice at first...helped me with my homework...and we’d talk about music and stuff.”

CC pressed a fingernail into his palm watching the crescent shaped- indent rather than looking at Andy as he all but whispered. “And then one day he touched me, made some excuse about it...and when I went home that day I didn’t say anything because I was 14 and still pretty confused about what had just happened.”

Andy swallowed guessing what was coming next but sensing CC didn’t want to be interrupted and just wanted to finish.

“Next day he did it again, stuck his hands down my pants and --” CC looked up meeting Andy’s eyes for just a second before staring out the tour bus window. “Well you know--and I should have told but I was scared. He said he’d tell my parents that I was lying that I had exposed myself to him, that I was gay, would have me expelled...I was smoking some pot back then so he’d said he’d tell that too---every fucking thing he threatened me with--and I was fourteen...I was just a kid and he was like God or something.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Andy said.

Chris didn’t respond to that, his voice was shaking as he continued. “It got worse, he had some kind of food kink or some shit like that. Told me I was too skinny and would make me eat extra food. Then another week he’d say I was too fat and would dump my tray in the garbage...and he kept doing this for three years until I was seventeen.”

“Shit.” Andy swore.

“Yeah...pathetic I know right...almost a legal adult and I’m getting on my knees in some crummy office for some perv…” CC gave a mirthless chuckle. “I just thought of something...I’m even more of a fucking liar than you are...I not only lied about having sex when I was a virgin, technically I’m not a virgin--not after what we did--so I’m a fucking slut who lied about being a virgin then got mad because Ash started teasing me about being one--how fucked up is that?”

“CC man, him forcing you doesn’t--it doesn’t count--” Andy reached out to touch CC and try to offer some comfort and CC flinched away from him.

“Just--don’t touch me right now okay?” CC was breathing heavy and his eyes were shining with unshed tears as he whispered. “I need to finish this.”

“Okay”

“After first I started throwing up because he wanted me to be thin...I was going through puberty and you know how you start gaining weight in weird places...well he hated that. So, I’d go in the bathroom after breakfast, dinner --lunch and puke. I looked like a skeleton at one point and my parents had noticed...they started talking with the school, took me to a therapist or two. And then they would watch me every meal--even enlisted that asshole at school to make sure I ate my lunch there. My parents would force me to eat, breakfast and dinner I had to sit there and eat while they watched me and then later I’d have to go and throw it up. By that point I wasn’t even doing it for that guy. I was doing it because I thought if I got so skinny then he wouldn’t fucking want me anymore.”

Andy had thought his story was bad but CC’s had his face pale and his heart twisting. It was clear that whatever the drummer had said about how he was over it--he really wasn’t.

“When they finally fired that guy, I could have been a twin of the grim reaper...I was that creepy kid in school, I looked like shit and I hated myself. I hated my body, I hated what had happened to me. So yeah there were girls but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything with them.” CC took a deep breath, by this time tears were streaking down his cheeks. “So that’s why I’m a virgin.”

CC didn’t look up when he heard Andy shift, or even when long gangly arms wrapped themselves around him. Instead he let the tears fall as Andy sat down next to him and held him. They were like that for quite some time before Chris’s tears had finally stopped.

It was quiet for a few minutes before they finally heard the door to the tour bus open with a loud bang. Chris looked up and felt Andy’s gaze on the person that just entered. He froze when he saw Ashley looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s up with you two? Uhh here, CC I bought you some candy, kinda as an apology for being a bit of jerk last night. Fuck, were you crying Chris? And what’s up with you cuddling him, Andy?”

Ashley blanched in front of them as they both gave him a dirty look. Luckily Chris didn’t have to answer as Andy took up for him. “That’s not really any of your business, Purdy.” Andy continued before Ash could open his mouth. “You’re right you acted like a fucking asshole and tootsie rolls or whatever the fuck you have in that bag doesn’t make it better.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t change what you did. You’re a jerk when you’re drunk...okay I’ve told you this before. Over 3 drinks you become a fucking asshole.”

“I was joking--” Ashley was starting to look seriously upset by the whole thing. He glanced back at CC who was swallowing like he was trying not to cry again. “Look I’m sorry. I’m really, really fucking sorry.” Ash settled at the table opposite them and his voice was pleading. “I didn’t mean anything by it last night--I was drunk-- and it doesn’t matter you never found someone who wanted to fuck you.”

Andy glared at Ashley, after what he had heard from CC Ashley’s insensitive comments were the last thing he needed. CC very subtly flinched and then stared at the table, Andy could hear him gulping, as his breath hitched.

“Oh, shit--fuck. Look I didn't mean it like that.” Ash paused like he was trying to figure out how to say something. “It’s okay you’re a virgin okay? Totally fine with me and I’m sure the rest of the guys. It doesn’t matter who had sex and who didn’t or that you're the only one who hasn’t--”

Ashley’s apology was not helping and though Andy could tell he was trying, it was only making matters worse. Andy blurted out cutting off Ashley. “I’m a virgin too.”

“What?!” Ashley looked like someone had told him the moon was made of cheese.

“Yeah you heard right, 23 year old virgin here.”

“Oh--but--but you had sex at 15 with some older woman and--”

“I lied--okay Ash? I lied. I lied to fucking Bryan Starzzz because he was asking me a shit ton of ridiculous questions and I wasn’t going to have him stand there and crack jokes about the fact I hadn’t had sex...like you were doing last night!”

“Oh.” Ashley noticeably looked chastened at that, but then continued like he was grasping at straws. “What about your girlfriends? Scout?”

“We were together, we didn’t fuck...I tried a few times and I just couldn’t do it…”

“Juliet?”

“We almost did...she thought she could _fix_ me. One night got me really drunk, dressed up in this tiny piece of lingerie...took my pants off, started kissing me--got on top and was trying to ride me--I pushed her off and went to the bathroom and threw up....too many mixed drinks. We broke up a little while after that--she said I was rejecting her feminine aura or some shit like that and I made her feel less of a woman. I told her it was just my dick rejecting her pussy...wrong thing in hindsight.”

Ash and even CC snorted at that. Ash still seemed confused. “So you’re what--god what do people call it--asexual?”

“Not exactly.”

“I think I’d be down for some wild and dirty sex...with the right person...haven’t you ever heard virgins have the dirtiest minds?”

CC laughed at that. Just then the door opened and Jinxx walked in followed by Jake. Jinxx gave a smile at CC “Hey, good to see you up...about last night”

“Yeah about last night-” Jake started to add.

“It’s okay...really.” CC gave a half grin.

‘Well we both want to apologize and whatever you are we love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool, and this is for you.” And Jake passed over a huge bag that was stuffed with something to CC. “There was this cool candy store in town it’s got shit I’ve never seen before Japanese Kit-Kats--I think they have wasabi or something in them--and there’s a shit ton of other stuff in there.”

“Awesome.” CC looked like christmas had came early as he took the bag. Jinxx sighed, saying what Andy was thinking. “This was a bad idea, he’s going to eat this all at once and be sick as fuck.”

“And I’m not being his nurse maid and cleaning up the puke Pitts.”

“Looks like I just volunteered for the job.” Jake said not looking too unhappy about it. Jake and Jinxx followed CC no doubt going to share in the loot.

Ash and Andy were left alone. Ashley tapped his fingers for a moment….”So operation get Andy laid is the next game plan.”

“Why is my having sex so important to you?”

“Because I want you to be happy? And sex equals happy.”

Andy snorted at that logic and started to stand. “Well if you’re looking to get me laid no need to go out and find some busty blond.”

“Oh well what do you like?”

“Ahh” Andy turned and looked Ash up and down. “5’9”, dark brown almost black hair, angular face, a skinny body and a tight ass.”

“That’s pretty specific….”

“What can I say i know what I want.”

“Well I’ll keep an eye out for someone--”

“No need to look too far Ash--” And with that cryptic reply Andy left the kitchen leaving a very confused Ashley in his wake.

  
  
  



End file.
